Everything is ok
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: A few years have passed since the monsters and Frisk have moved to the surface. An older Frisk is plagued by the haunting memories of past timelines. Sans comforts them, telling them its OK. Rated T for mentions of the Genocide route. Sans x Older!Frisk Non-gender specified Frisk. Read and review. 1st in the OK Series


**I'm sorry; Undertale has now officially taken over my life. I can't help it. Here's a happier story. This one has Frisk. Who will not have a said gender in this one; if you see a gender pronoun referring to them I'm sorry. Anyway here's your story.**

~*~*~Enjoy~*~*~

Frisk twitched in their sleep, letting out a quiet whimper. They rolled onto their side crying out softly.

"…No…" they whimpered.

Sans paused as he walked by the small human's room. It had been a few years since they'd left the underworld. And Frisk had gotten older, and their nightmares had gotten worse. Of course only Sans knew. Frisk didn't want the others to know. Sans knew why, because he knew the nightmares. They weren't even nightmares; just memories of the timelines that went wrong. The skeleton approached the door and opened it and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

"kiddo?" he called softly as he walked over. Frisk whined turning over squirming. "….hey… frisk, wake up." He said gently sitting on the side of the bed nudging the human. As expected Frisk shot up with a gasp and broke out into tears. Sans opened his arms letting them throw themselves into his embrace. He hugged them rubbing their back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" they sobbed.

"shhhh…. it's fine, kiddo… wasn't you, you've nothing to apologize for." Sans murmured softy, as he continued to comfort the human. Frisk clung to him.

"sans…." They sobbed. The skeleton hummed in response, even though he knew the human had nothing to say. Frisk whimpered again.

"….what's a skeleton's favorite instrument?" sans questioned. The human sniffled.

"what?" they asked.

"a trom- _bone_." Sans said. He heard a groan and a small laugh and his grin widened. "knock knock."

"Who's there?" Frisk asked weakly.

"dishes." Sans says.

"dishes who?" Frisk asked.

"dishes a very bad joke." Sans finished. Frisk giggled, and pulled away rubbing his eyes.

"You're horrible." They said. Sans grinned.

"yeah those were pretty bad, next time i'll put some _backbone_ into it and make the jokes more _humerus_." Sans said winking. Frisk giggled more, shaking their head.

"You're the worst." They said giggling.

"got you smiling, didn't i?" sans asked.

"…Yeah, guess you did. Thanks Sans." Frisk said. The skeleton smiled ruffling the human's hair leaning forward to press a 'kiss' on their forehead.

"anytime, kiddo. i'm here for you. always." He said. He pulled the human close again in a quick hug. When they pulled back again Frisk yawned. "go back to sleep." Sans whispered.

"…stay? Please?" Frisk asked. Sans blinked then nodded kicking his slippers and shifting so he laid next to the human. He didn't mind. He wasn't even surprised at they had requested this before a few times. He got comfy, yawning himself setting an arm around Frisk as they curled up against him. He closed his eyes as Frisk fell asleep, letting himself drift off as well.

Morning came, Sans woke first and stretched. He glanced over at Frisk, who'd rolled over away from him. He sat up, yawning as he did. He carefully stood from the bed and slipped his slippers on and quietly left the room shutting the door silently. He sighed and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sans." Toriel greeted.

"Sans! Good morning!" Papyrus said smiling.

"Morning." Sans greeted sitting at the counter.

"Hey, the punk still asleep?" Undyne asked.

"yeah, they should be up soon." Sans said. As he said this Frisk came shuffling in rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning human!" Papyrus said. Frisk smiled some and nodded.

"morning." Sans said, as Frisk sat next to him. This earned him a nod as well. Seemed like today would be a no talking day. But Sans didn't mind, they were all use to it. Some days Frisk talked, others they were silent. It didn't bother any of them. It proceeded to be a quiet morning, with a bit of conversation and Sans sprouting bad puns making Papyrus groan and scold him as they ate breakfast. Frisk smiled at their friends' antiques as Toriel joined in making a few puns as well making Sans laugh and Papyrus run from the room to escape the puns and bad jokes. Undyne and Alphys shook their heads smiling.

Once breakfast was over, Frisk offered to do the dishes as Toriel headed out to work. Sans helped them as Alphys and Undyne left with Papyrus to go do their own jobs. They washed and dried quietly.

"…Thank you." Frisk said suddenly.

"for what, kiddo?" Sans asked as he put the clean half dry dishes away.

"….for giving me mercy… and chances I didn't deserve…" they said.

"if i didn't, we wouldn't be here; would we?" sans asked.

"I guess not. But still… I… I appreciate, Sans. Really, I don't think I would have ever found the determination to beat Chara if it wasn't for you. They would have hurt everyone again if it wasn't for you." Frisk said. They looked up at Sans. The skeleton sighed and turned to them. He leaned back against the counter.

"come here." Sans said. Frisk went over to the skeleton, allowing themselves to be pulled into an embrace. "glad that you aren't scared of me after all that i've done to you." he mused.

"…I was…. At first. But I knew you wouldn't hurt me…." Frisk said. "… I… I still dream of it… Seeing you like that… angry… hurt… I hated it… After every good RESET I hand that I nearly finished…. Nearly freed everyone… They'd… they'd force me to watch… force me to watch as they killed them all… They would put me in control… every time you a-attacked…"

"frisk…" sans murmured.

"… then when... when they… when they k-killed you…. I could only sit there and watch…" the human sobbed softly. Sans tightened his arms around the small, frail human.

"shh… it's ok…"sans said. Frisk sniffled and buried their face in Sans shoulder bone. They stood there for a few minutes as Frisk collected themselves. They pulled away. "better?" Sans asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." The human said.

"Don't apologize." Sans said. He knew Frisk only said it because they felt guilty, but Sans knew it wasn't the human's fault. "It's not your fault." He said. Frisk looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok." They said. Sans placed a hand on their head, smiling. Frisk smiled back. They leaned up and kissed Sans cheek making him blink. "Thank you, again. You're an amazing friend Sans." They said.

"anytime, pal." Sans said. "you know i'll always lend a _hand_ if ya need anything." He said winking offering his hand. Frisk groaned and shook their head while Sans laughed.

"That was so bad!" they said.

"come on, throw me a _bone_ here." Sans said. Frisk face palmed and turned away raising their hands as they started walking away.

"I'm done." They said. The skeleton laughed more following the human out. Sans flopped down on the couch next to Frisk as they sat down.

"come on, frisk. i'm just trying _tibia_ a little _humerus._ " He said. Frisk groaned but couldn't help but smile Sans grinned.

"I hate you." Frisk said shoving him playfully.

"you know you love me, kiddo." sans chuckled. Frisk looked away, mumbling.

"Yeah… I do." Sans smiled but knew that he wasn't supposed to hear the words.

"what was that, kid?" he asked.

"I said you wish bone-head." The human said smiling a little. Sans laughed and ruffled the human's hair, and pulled them close to him.

"love ya too, kiddo." he whispered into Frisk's ear. He felt to human freeze, be for they relaxed and looked up at him with a smile. Sans grinned back. Frisk laid their head on his shoulder cuddling into him. He smiled and pressed a kiss onto the human's head before turning his attention to the TV as Frisk turned it on.

Frisk smiled, curling closer to the skeleton. They had a feeling that they wouldn't be bothered by any nightmares again. And it filled them with Determination.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **And done, I hope it turned out ok. And I hadn't planned for it to turn into romance but I've learned not expect things to go a planned when I write. I suck at puns, so forgive me if I don't write as many of them or write really bad ones or repeat a few… Any way I hope you enjoyed this story! Until next time**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


End file.
